


Eu e Você

by TheRedDiamond



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedDiamond/pseuds/TheRedDiamond
Summary: Jinsol sempre foi de viver paixões. Sonhadora e até mesmo romântica, tinha uma visão muito especial do amor que nunca saboreou por inteiro, vivendo de frustrações atrás de frustrações, em relações que não tinham pé ou cabeça, quando conheceu Sooyoung, a barista que trabalha na sua cafeteria preferida.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul
Kudos: 7





	1. Como eu conheci você

**Author's Note:**

> Primeira fic yvesoul que escrevo e certamente não é a única! Espero que curtam, pois sou cadelinha do ship xD

Jinsol odiava o frio em todos os aspectos, preferia a primavera e o clima gostoso que tinha, do calor do sol em sua pele e do cheiro das flores que cresciam por todos os lados da cidade. Entretanto, por mais que desejasse e se imaginasse andando sob o sol num agradável dia de primavera, tinha que encarar a realidade: era inverno. Para piorar, um dos invernos mais rigorosos que presenciava em vida, tanto que a neve ameaçava cair há dias, antes mesmo da chegada do natal. 

Bom, ao menos graças a esse clima ela tinha uma desculpa para todas quintas-feiras sair de casa e ir ao café mais próximo. 

Não era uma caminhada muito difícil até lá; embora seja inverno e tudo se tornava um martírio ao ter que escapar do aconchego das suas cobertas quentes, a cafeteria ficava menos de dois quarteirões de sua casa e, para compensar a distância e o frio, ofertava um dos melhores cafés que já experimentou na vida! 

Seu café predileto tinha um nome muito comum, mas não menos singular: café cremoso com canela. Jinsol lembra que na primeira vez em que pisou na cafeteria, envolvida pela curiosidade de experimentar algo diferente, acabou escolhendo a bebida ao invés de um tradicional cappuccino e desde então não se arrependeu. Por mais que fosse um gasto de dinheiro, tentou várias vezes replicá-lo em sua casa, mas nunca chegou a excelência do que era servido aqui. Poderia ser que havia uma espécie de ingrediente secreto que tornava tudo muito saboroso, ao ponto de ter que ir quase toda quinta-feira pelo final da manhã, para lá. 

Mas se esforçasse um pouco para que sua honestidade saísse, poderia admitir que talvez o café tenha um sabor ainda mais especial por ser servido por ela. 

Sim, existia essa possibilidade – e aparentemente a mais óbvia – ser verdade. Nem mesmo conseguia ser desonesta consigo mesma, embora fosse incrivelmente boa em mentir para outras pessoas quando questionada sobre sua motivação de ir à cafeteria, exatamente aquele lugar dentre tantas existentes na cidade, de maneira religiosa. Era seu ritual diário. Suas desculpas sempre eram muito boas e convincentes, dizia que ia para lá quando está cansada de ficar em casa, por conta do trabalho ou para entrar no clima de um romance que estava lendo. Tudo ficava mais “excitante” no café. Na realidade nenhuma dessas desculpas faziam parte da total verdade, ela simplesmente queria estar ali para vê-la. Deveria ser ao menos sincera consigo, não precisava esconder isso de si. 

E, como consequência por pensar nela, automaticamente os olhos de Jinsol fogem da tela do notebook, onde lia atentamente algumas notícias do dia e estudava assuntos interessantes de história da arte – tinha se apaixonado pela intrínseca rede romântica de quadros barrocos, pintados à óleo, e sua interpretação etérea –, passando a procurá-la atrás do balcão aos fundos da loja. Não demorou muito para achá-la, ainda que sua figura estivesse levemente embaçada. Hoje não usava seus óculos de grau de lentes grandes e redondas, mas lentes de contato e elas não ajudavam muito a enxergar de longe, embora evitassem que ficasse completamente cega. 

Ela estava estonteante hoje – Jinsol pensou enquanto suspirava, apoiando o queixo na mão. 

Fazia um tempo que não pisava no café por conta do trabalho, mas assim que seus pés pisaram no café, a primeira pessoa a quem seus olhos procuraram foi ela e tamanha surpresa foi descobrir que estava diferente! Tinha cortado o cabelo, deixando-o na altura dos ombros, tingidos num tom castanho que ornava com o tom de seus olhos grandes e brilhantes. Pena que nada superava seu sorriso, amplo e estonteante, pensava nele com certa frequência, esse pedaço seu nunca parecia mudar por mais que usasse algo diferente. O sorriso seria sempre atrativo, de fazer seu coração acelerar e o corpo adormecer. Naquele instante, ela estava séria, focada enquanto fazia um cappuccino, porém, ao termina-lo e servir seu cliente que demonstrava sinais de pressa e desinteresse, voltou a abrir aquele sorriso. Achava-a linda demais, tão linda que doía somente de observá-la, quem dirá ficar mais perto, ultrapassando a distância segura do balcão! 

Mas o que ela estava pensando? Começava a se repreender por achar que seus pensamentos eram um tanto estranhos, obsessivos e... estranhos. Parecia uma pervertida! 

Contudo, assim que seus olhos se grudavam nela esses pensamentos se esvaíam, perdendo-se em sua beleza e, consequentemente, terminava pensando da mesma forma estranha. Seria muita sorte que ninguém podia ler seus pensamentos ou certamente teriam chamado a polícia, se sentia como uma criminosa e, a todo custo, buscava guardar esse segredo. Deveria manter uma postura mais digna ou seria taxada como uma stalker. 

Ainda assim, era inevitável não pensar quão incrível seria descobrir um pouco sobre a atendente. Somente sabia seu primeiro nome. Sooyoung. Estava escruto numa plaquinha em seu avental e era o máximo que havia organizado de informação. Geralmente Jinsol dependia de seus amigos para fazer certas aproximações, sempre receosa de ser rejeitada ainda que se sentisse profundamente atraída nos mistérios daquelas pessoas, mas no momento não tinha nenhum amigo por perto. Mantinha Sooyoung como um segredo e, sinceramente, ela não entendia o porquê disso. Talvez seja pelo fato de que estava mais interessada em seus mistérios, em mantê-los, do que verdadeiramente desvendá-los. 

Estaria tratando esse seu encanto como mais um de seus romances, aqueles que tanto escreve? 

Fazia meses que Jinsol estava vivenciando aquela paixão efêmera. Chamava-a de efêmera por se conhecer muito bem. Acreditava que o amor só nascida de uma maneira mais envolvente e direta quando se conhecia ao outro e, em nenhum momento, ela teve coragem de conhecer Sooyoung. Além daquele ponto, não conseguia avançar. Por isso acreditava que não se passava de uma paixão. Se parasse para pensar tinha tido várias dessas paixões, tantas que seus amigos até chegavam a comentar o quão difícil era seu coração se apegar a alguém quando perdia aquele primeiro encanto, e as coisas passavam a ficar bastante sérias. Geralmente se sentia nervosa quando a acusavam daquela maneira, mas Jinsol sabia que era verdade. Nunca chegou a namorar por muito tempo, teve uns casos duradouros, é verdade, mas ninguém chegou a proclamar seu coração e fazer com que quisesse ficar por mais tempo. 

Inconscientemente isso a deixava nervosa, pois como poderia ser escritora e escrever sobre romances arrebatadores e amores correspondidos, ao passo que sequer compreendia e muito menos sabia desse sabor, era tudo muito novo. 

Deveria ser por causa disso que está tendo problemas para convencer editoras a contratá-la para publicar um livro seu, vivia somente de contos de terror e de ação por enquanto, já que romances não era sua praia, vendendo-os pela internet. Temia que isso se resumisse a sua carreira, sendo que seu sonho era abordar todos os tipos de gênero, não gostava de ficar na mesmice, por mais que fosse confortável escrever sempre do mesmo. Ao menos tirava um sustento razoável disso, o que a tornava parcialmente independente dos pais. Mesmo assim era gananciosa – poderia ser pelo menos daquele pouco – e deseja se auto sustentar com o que escrevia. Estava chegando no seu limite como adulta por ainda morar com seus pais, depender deles por não ter grana suficiente para pagar aluguel sozinha. Esperava que um dia conseguisse isso. 

Jinsol suspirou novamente, seus pensamentos a levavam para muitos lugares rapidamente e isso a distraia, divagando por lugares que certamente não deveria estar. Estava ali para apreciar a beleza de Sooyoung, no entanto sempre se perdia em questões sobre seu futuro e entre outras coisas, o silêncio a fazia pensar demais, essa era a questão. 

De qualquer maneira, por mais que essa fosse uma paixão efêmera, em nenhum momento conseguia dar um passo adiante. Sooyoung era gentil ao atendê-la, o que a matava por dentro, havia muito profissionalismo em seu sorriso, disso tinha que concordar, mas não conseguia evitar em se derreter por inteiro quando a via novamente numa quinta-feira e ela fazer piadas sobre já saber qual pedido Jinsol irá fazer. SOoyoung tinha decorado o seu gosto pelo tanto que pedia, isso seria algo importante, certo? Chegaram até mesmo a trocar algumas palavras, geralmente o assunto versava sobre o clima ou em como estava a situação do café, se muito movimentado e cheio, vazio e tranquilo, sempre dependia do clima ela respondia, e assim se encerrava a conversa. A partir disso Jinsol perdia a coragem de fazer alguma coisa. Uma lástima. Ficava sempre no ar o que poderia acontecer se insistisse e fosse mais direta, se dissesse à ela sobre todo seu interesse em sua pessoa... Mas, teria coragem para isso? 

De qualquer forma Jinsol estava fadada a colocar essa paixão efêmera como mais uma que não teria resultado, isso antes mesmo que acabasse toda aquela admiração que tinha por Sooyoung. Não passaria a odiá-la, é claro, jamais seria mesquinha a esse nível, talvez passasse a ser mais “normal” a sua frente, pelo menos agiria com mais amabilidade, mantendo o tom impessoal e seus pensamentos não se voltariam para coisas sem sentido. 

Enquanto isso não acontecia, permaneceria a admirá-la de longe. Ao menos teria esse pequeno prazer. 

O celular vibrando sobre a mesa fez com que acordasse, era uma mensagem de Jungeun, parecia que ela e Jiwoo tinham saído mais cedo da faculdade – tinham terminado de fazer as provas mais cedo que o esperado – e como tinham estado em semana de prova, algo terrivelmente exaustivo, Jinsol marcou de sair com elas, somente para entretê-las. Às vezes aquelas garotas levavam a sério demais os estudos. Jiwoo foi a primeira a aceitar sua proposta, pois Jungeun vivia dias presa dentro de casa, mofando no quarto estudando até que estivesse confiante o suficiente para fazer a prova, querendo um pouco de diversão depois de cumprir todas seus deveres. 

Jungeun dizia na mensagem que elas estariam a esperando na churrascaria perto do campus da universidade, então, de compromisso marcado, e olhando para o relógio, Jinsol entende que aquele era seu momento para ir embora. 

Cuidadosamente Jinsol terminou seu café, saboreando até a última gota, guardou o notebook na mochila e recolheu seu casaco depois de guardar o celular no bolso da calça, se dirigindo ao caixa de maneira desengonçada ao fazer tudo ao mesmo tempo, atrapalhando-se com a alça da mochila. 

Seu coração deu um salto ao perceber que quem novamente iria lhe atender era Sooyoung, ao menos ela estava livre, diferente dos outros dois baristas que trabalhavam com ela, estando ocupados fazendo pedidos. 

— Deseja mais alguma coisa? – Ela questiona atenciosamente, os olhos varrendo-a de cima a baixo, deixando Jinsol cada vez mais nervosa. 

— Não, só vim pagar... – Gaguejou em resposta, repreendendo-se mentalmente por isso, enquanto abria um sorriso nervoso e sem jeito. As sobrancelhas de Sooyoung arqueiam minimamente, de maneira imperceptível para alguém tão nervosa, como Jinsol, perceber. 

— Está indo cedo hoje – Comenta no tom amigável de sempre, mas algo vibrou no peito de Jinsol, como se dissesse que havia alguma coisa que não estava percebendo, de qualquer maneira apenas concordou com a cabeça, sorrindo novamente, observando-a ir até o caixa para fazer suas contas. – Cartão ou dinheiro? 

Indaga e isso estala na mente de Jinsol, que apressadamente, tentando controlar o tremor das mãos, retirou sua carteira da mochila e puxou o cartão. 

— Crédito, por favor. – Diz enquanto aguarda pacientemente o pagamento. 

Sooyoung é ligeira, suas mãos eram rápidas para fazer aquelas tarefas cotidianas para si, que não teve em problema nenhum de fazer o pagamento, entregando o recibo par Jinsol que agradeceu timidamente o seu bom trabalho. 

— O café estava maravilhoso, como sempre – Jinsol elogia, embora isso tivesse exigido toda uma coragem, sentindo o nervoso triplicar quando a viu sorrir em agradecimento, sentindo algo de estranho na boca do estômago. – Tenha um ótimo dia de trabalho! 

Deseja antes de guardar suas coisas novamente na mochila, querendo fugir, achando que tinha sido uma boba e transpareceu isso ao falar de maneira tão nervosa. Preferia mil vezes ter que fazer um seminário em frente à sala de aula, do que ter de falar com Sooyoung, era muito inquietante. Ao menos fez seu elogio do dia e que isso pareceu agradá-la. 

— Hmm, antes de você ir – Repentinamente Sooyoung se pronuncia, bem a tempo de vê-la dar um passo para trás, atraindo seus olhos surpresos e chocados por detrás daqueles óculos. A expressão que fazia provocou uma risadinha, mas Jinsol não sabia dizer se estava zoando com sua cara, a mente estava uma bagunça com seu chamado. – Já te deram alguma cortesia esse mês? – Como ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, Sooyoung pareceu ficar agitada, indo procurar alguma coisa na mesa do caixa. Anota alguma coisa e então, com tudo feito, o oferece para Jinsol. – Toma, é para quando você vier novamente... 

— Errr, obrigado – Jinsol não sabia como retornar aquilo, estava confusa demais, principalmente depois de vê-la desviar o olhar para baixo. Poderia ser pretencioso da sua parte, mas achava que havia ruborizado. Olhou o cartão e viu que se tratava de um cartão cortesia para qualquer café, isso era uma profunda gentileza. – Com certeza irei usar! 

Brincou e então guardou o cartão no bolso da calça. 

— Até quinta? – Sooyoung pergunta voltando a olhá-la, mordendo discretamente o lábio inferior. 

— Até quinta. – Jinsol confirma. 

Sentindo que começava a pairar um sentimento estranho, o silêncio querendo se estacionar ali, não tendo desculpas para estender a conversa, Jinsol se despede dela e segue seu rumo. 

“Uau!” sua cabeça não sabia como definir o que tinha acabado de acontecer. 

Sooyoung havia lhe dado uma cortesia, depois de meses, e isso foi completamente inesperado! Isso poderia ser algo muito bom, sei lá, ela não queria criar esperança, mas poderia ser algum tipo de indicação de que a reconhecia, ou talvez somente uma extensão do seu profissionalismo. Sua consciência não queria que criasse esperanças sobre algo tão... Bobo. Uma cortesia não era o significado de que Sooyoung se importava com ela, mas sim de manter uma cliente. Que cliente não gostaria de beber seu café predileto de graça? 

Todavia, assim que botou os pés para fora do café, o frio batendo contra seu rosto fez com que estremecesse o pensamento e o agitasse para longe, era hora de encontrar Jungeun e Jiwoo, então seguiu na direção do ponto de ônibus, tinha um descendo a rua. Enquanto seguia para o encontro com suas amigas, com um sorrisão no rosto, tentava se convencer que aquilo não era nada, mas era impossível não se iludir. Afinal, era uma garota apaixonada.


	2. Quase uma chance perdida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinsol sempre foi de viver paixões. Sonhadora e até mesmo romântica, tinha uma visão muito especial do amor que nunca saboreou por inteiro, vivendo de frustrações atrás de frustrações, em relações que não tinham pé ou cabeça, quando conheceu Sooyoung, a barista que trabalha na sua cafeteria preferida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tenho essa fic quase completa, pois escrevi quando estava num período de surto, então vou postar até onde escrevi e postei no social spirit (onde ela foi postada primeiro)

O encontro com as meninas, o que deveria ter durado somente um almoço, se tornou numa expedição de bar em bar, procurando o melhor canto para se sentar, escutar uma boa música e beber à vontade. 

Jungeun poderia ser certinha, do tipo que gostava de ter tudo em ordem, mas esteve totalmente oposta ao que geralmente é, oferecendo-se para pagar várias rodadas de bebida, embora seu estágio não pagasse lá muito bem e devesse economizar. No entanto, Jinsol não achou isso ruim, é claro, mas acabava cortando as asas de Jungeun ao pagar as contas; se não fosse Jiwoo controlando-a, tinha certeza de que torraria toda a grana que tinha na conta do banco, somente para satisfazer seu âmago de sênior, obrigando-se a entrar em consenso. Todas deveriam dividir as contas. 

De qualquer forma isso não impediu que ela bebesse muito. Estava feliz! Não sabia se por causa do que aconteceu naquela manhã, mas queria comemorar, brindar a vida e à sorte de estar viva, aproveitando os momentos com suas adoradas amigas. Aliás sentia falta delas em seu dia a dia. Pena que quando se conheceram, faltava apenas um semestre para se formar na universidade, ao menos cuidou muito bem delas enquanto era sua sênior, tanto que nutriam até hoje essa amizade, cheia de estapafúrdia. Era divertido a dinâmica entre elas, Jungeun sempre a reclamona das três, cuidava delas resmungando embora o fizesse porque gostava, Jiwoo, e seu jeito extrovertido que arrastava amizades onde quer que fosse, era fofa ao extremo, coisa que chamava atenção de muitos rapazes, o que irritava a namorada, deixando-a mais possessiva e um tanto ciumenta, principalmente bêbada. Jungeun e Jiwoo se conheceram no ensino médio, mas só foram tratar de namorar quando já estavam na faculdade e, depois de dois anos juntas, ainda via muita cumplicidade misturado ao amor e amizade que nutriam desde que se tornaram amigas. 

Era uma relação divertida de observar, e Jinsol sabia que, por dentro, sentia que queria o mesmo que elas tinham. Pelo menos ter alguém que a fizesse sentir coisas que normalmente não sentiria por amigos. Amava as duas, cuidava delas e as estimava muito, mas não era somente aquilo que a preenchia completamente. De certo as invejava, claro que não ao ponto de desejar o mal, apenas queria um amor para si. Fora isso, que elas continuem juntas para sempre. Esse também era um desejo seu. 

Chegando na porta de casa, Jinsol parou um instante e respirou fundo, mudando a postura bêbada, tentando se fingir de sóbria. Seus pais não iriam gostar de vê-la bêbada e, como seu humor estava ótimo aquela noite, queria manter o bom humor, por isso camuflava a embriaguez com uma expressão séria e entediada. 

Delicadamente abriu a porta e espiou a sala de estar, estava tudo um pouco escuro e tinha ninguém por ali, tudo em profundo silêncio. Estava muito tarde, próximo da meia-noite, havia uma grande probabilidade de seus pais estar dormindo, o que era um alívio. Seus pais não eram muito velhos, mas mantinham uma rotina muito básica e saudável, depois do trabalho e do jantar, logo após a novela das nove, iam se deitar cedo. Coisa que seus dois filhos não faziam, Jinsol e seu irmão mais velho acabavam dormindo em horários tardes, ultrapassando a meia-noite. 

Sabendo que realmente teve sorte, relaxando um pouco mais a postura e sorrindo bobamente, depois de tirar os sapatos na entrada, Jinsol andou nas pontas dos pés para a cozinha, querendo segurar a risada. Achava aquilo ridículo embora fosse a melhor opção para não ser flagrada bêbada. Na geladeira pegou uma garrafa de água e ao ver que tinha sobras do jantar, Jinsol pegou o pote e cuidadosamente abriu a gaveta, retirando os talheres. Com tudo em mãos, foi para seu quarto, averiguando pelo caminho se seus pais estavam mesmo adormecidos. Mais ao fundo do corredor viu a porta do quarto do irmão mais velho entreaberta e a luz da televisão piscando por lá, ele deveria estar jogando vídeo game àquela hora, então preferiu não perturbá-lo, até porque não tinha muito motivo para isso. 

Entrou no quarto completamente intacta, sã e salva, e, melhor ainda, com comida! Colocou tudo sobre a mesa de estudo e foi direto tomar um banho quente, se sentia suada mesmo estando quase três graus negativos do lado de fora, fedia a bebida e certamente um banho melhoraria sua moral, bem como afastaria uma futura ressaca depois de beber tanta cerveja misturada com soju. Isso era culpa da Heejin, tinham a encontrado no meio do caminho enquanto iam para um bar e consequentemente se juntou ao grupo. Aquela garota não tinha resistência para álcool, mas bebia como se fosse um velho marinheiro. Ela foi a primeira a cair de bêbada depois de duas doses. 

Vestida num pijama quente e confortável, Jinsol partiu para a comida, era jjajangmyun e estava frio, mas ainda assim terrivelmente saboroso. Por mais que odiasse morar com seus pais, amava a comida de sua mãe, era divina. 

Com a cara enfiada no pote de comida, pegou seu celular e se sentou na cadeira da mesa, respondendo as mensagens bêbadas no grupo criado ainda aquela noite entre elas. Heejin parecia estar sendo cuidada pela melhor amiga – Jinsol supunha que elas estão tendo um caso, e suspeitava que Hyunjin seja uma furry, mas não é nada confirmado – e por isso tinha várias fotos dela jogada no sofá do seu apartamento, completamente apagada e nocauteada. Jiwoo estava sendo barulhenta mandando várias mensagens e emojis fofos, poluindo o grupo com gifs animados, já Jungeun não parava de falar coisas sem sentido, rindo das próprias piadas, enquanto que Jinsol simplesmente estava ali rindo de todo mundo enquanto comia seu macarrão. Quando terminando de raspar a vasilha, percebeu que se sentia um pouco melhor, embora não sóbria. Devolveu tudo à cozinha, tendo o cuidado de lavar a louça, tomando um susto quando seu irmão chegou sorrateiro às suas costas, brincando com o fato de ter se atrasado para o jantar e que, certamente, escutaria umas poucas e boas assim que acordasse. No fim, por mais que estivesse irritada com ele, concordava, sua mãe não deixaria sua falta sair barato, e se despediu dele, retornando para o quarto. 

Após escovar seus dentes, sentindo sede, bebeu a água e resolveu ir se deitar. Tinha tido um ótimo dia e poderia encerrá-lo agora, afinal sentia sono. Mas, antes de se deitar, colocando a garrafa sobre a cômoda de cabeceira para beber água assim que acordasse, seguiu para sua mochila e retirou o cartão de cortesia. 

Sorriu bobamente para aquele pedaço de papel, lembrando-se do momento em que Sooyoung lhe entregou, sentindo o coração se aquecer com isso. Agora que não estava totalmente sóbria, podia se deixar iludir com isto. Será que era uma comprovação de que Sooyoung se importava com ela, uma aproximação lenta e cuidadosa, ou um convite para que se aproximasse também? Não saberia dizer se era isso ao certo, mas deveria significar algo, certo? Um cartão somente de cortesia? Não! É claro que deve ser uma declaração de afeto! 

Esse era o seu nível de ilusão por uma paixão efêmera, se não fosse Sooyoung, certamente pensaria que não passava nada do que apenas a entrega de um cartão cortesia. 

Respirou fundo e observou o cartão, sua mente fértil já imaginando como poderia agradecer pela intenção graciosa de Sooyoung em dar aquela cortesia, virando-o, lendo e absorvendo cada detalhe... 

...O sorriso desaparece instantaneamente quando vê que, nas costas do cartão, além do nome centralizado da cafeteria feito em letras bonitas e douradas, o que contrastava com o branco, um design totalmente elegante, havia um recado escrito numa caligrafia torta e tremida, de alguém que teve pressa em escrever. O coração de Jinsol salta no peito ao perceber que era uma mensagem de Sooyoung. 

“Manda uma mensagem para esse número, quero te conhecer melhor” dizia o recado e mais abaixo estava um número telefônico, coisa que, definitivamente, Jinsol não havia visto. 

Quase que entrando em desespero, as mãos tremendo e suando em nervoso, Jinsol anotou em seu celular aquele número, mas antes de enviar uma mensagem, encontrou-se em crise. O que diria? Céus! Ela entregou aquele cartão pela manhã e já era madrugada! Como iniciaria uma conversa legal se havia perdido o timing... O certo seria ter mandado um “oi” assim que saiu pela porta, não é? 

Jinsol começou a andar de um lado para o outro em seu quarto, não sabendo o que realmente deveria fazer. E se isso a tinha feito entender que não estava interessada? Caramba! Ela disse que queria conhecê-la melhor e tudo que Jinsol deu em retorno foi silêncio e um fora descabido, porque se tivesse visto antes sem dúvidas teria ido falar com ela. Claro que ficava nervosa só de pensar em iniciar uma conversa, Jinsol não era boa em manter diálogos e ficava pensando muito no que dizer antes de falar, querendo evitar com que a outra pessoa perca o interesse facilmente, achando-a desinteressante, quando na verdade ela simplesmente não sabia o que dizer. Aquilo definitivamente era um problema para Jinsol, tanto que se sentou desolada na cama, entrando numa crise existencial. 

Deveria falar com ela ou não? Olhou às horas e viu que era quase uma da manhã, estava muito tarde... Mas deveria fazê-lo mesmo assim? Ela poderia ler sua mensagem assim que acordar, não teria problema com isso, certo? 

Respirando fundo, Jinsol chegou à conclusão de que ao menos tentaria entrar em contato. Se Sooyoung tiver se chateado com isso, bastava ignorá-la, iria entender perfeitamente. 

“Então... Oi! É a Jinsol... Jung Jinsol! Eu sou a cliente que compra-” Jinsol parou de digitar no mesmo instante que percebeu o que estava escrevendo. Aquilo era pura baboseira! Então, reunindo as coisas em sua cabeça, tentou novamente. “Oi, aqui é a Jung Jinsol. Olha, eu sei que está tarde e tudo mais, deveria ter falado contigo antes... Mas você me perdoaria por ser uma idiota?” Em todo o caso, não querendo que a mensagem fique muito carregada ou pesada demais, enviou risadinhas, não queria transparecer rudeza. 

Por um longo instante leu várias vezes aquela pequena mensagem, querendo que nada fosse com erro e, com o resto de coragem e dignidade que tinha, enviou, largando o celular de lado. 

O que seria dela somente o tempo irá dizer. Apenas esperava que fosse algo positivo e bom, muito bom.


	3. Inesperadamente deu certo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinsol sempre foi de viver paixões. Sonhadora e até mesmo romântica, tinha uma visão muito especial do amor que nunca saboreou por inteiro, vivendo de frustrações atrás de frustrações, em relações que não tinham pé ou cabeça, quando conheceu Sooyoung, a barista que trabalha na sua cafeteria preferida.

Mesmo que Jinsol tivesse enviado a mensagem esperando o silêncio em retorno, ela realmente não esperava que aquilo fosse acontecer. Ao menos se contentava que não havia nenhuma confirmação de que sua mensagem fora lida e isso durou por horas na madrugada, chegou até perder o sono por um tempo, olhando o celular de minuto em minuto, até que o excesso de álcool e o dia atribulado com as amigas, a derrubou de vez e acabou adormecendo. 

Quando acordou era quase meio-dia e sua casa estava completamente silenciosa, todos trabalhavam até as seis da noite, então teria a casa para si por um bom tempo. Mesmo tendo todo o cuidado, a ressaca acabou a abatendo assim que abriu os olhos, obrigando-a a se sentar na sala e tomar um remédio para dor de cabeça. Fez alguma coisa rápida para comer, embora estivesse tentada a pedir comida, não o faria por se lembrar que gastou muita grana com bebida na noite anterior e que, se exagerasse mais um pouquinho, ficaria sem dinheiro pelo resto do mês e queria ir ao cinema com sua melhor amiga ainda no sábado. Estava em cartaz um romance clichê que todos estavam falando ser muito bom, então tinha curiosidade de vê-lo. 

Retornando para o quarto, querendo somente enfiar a cara dentro do travesseiro e voltar a dormir, teve o atino de olhar suas mensagens, seu corpo tremeu quando viu que Sooyoung havia respondido. 

Por um instante teve medo de abrir a mensagem. Teria agora levado um fora e ela dito de uma vez que a odiava? Certeza que se for isso, não teria coragem de dar as caras no café, tendo que lidar com mais uma paixão efêmera não sucedida. Ao menos se congratulava pela tentativa, se fosse outra pessoa ela não teria tentado tanto, não depois de perceber que sequer conseguia falar com ela frente a frente. 

Engolindo em seco, destravou o celular e foi direto para a mensagem: 

“Só depois de escutar sua desculpa, se ela for boa direi que ‘sim’, se não... Bom, não preciso dizer, né?” Respondia a sua pergunta anteriormente feita, obrigando-a a ler novamente para lembrar o que tinha dito, e isso apenas piorou o nervosismo de Jinsol, mas pelo menos tinha uma chance de se desculpar, apenas não sabia se seria convincente. 

Então, com os dedos tremendo, enviou sua resposta. 

“Não sei se essa é uma boa desculpa, aliás, não é uma desculpa! É apenas a verdade” Enviou um “kkkk” só para demonstrar que realmente estava nervosa e que, por mais que esteja falando sério, não era nada muito sério. Nem Jinsol entendia sua explicação direito, mas era isso. Queria transmitir algo, ponto final. “Pode parecer armado e tal, mas eu te juro que não vi sua mensagem no cartão até aquela hora! Por sorte, assim que cheguei em casa, fui ver o cartão e virei ele... Foi aí que vi que você me mandou uma mensagem.” 

Foi uma resposta muito longa, que tomou bastante coragem e dignidade para escrevê-la, mas ela precisava se desculpar, por isso continuou. 

“Vou entender se isso pode ter te chateado ou coisa parecida, mas posso jurar que te ignorar nunca foi minha intenção” Jinsol suspira e para encerrar, conclui: “Me perdoe pela minha estupidez?” 

Assim encerra, travando o celular, temendo o que poderia acontecer. Logicamente queria uma resposta rápida, conversar com ela de maneira apropriada e não através de mensagens esparsas no tempo, mas teria de aguentar um pouco sua ansiedade, indo diretamente para o banheiro. O nervoso estava dando dor de barriga, sem falar da ressaca também que estava a matá-la por dentro. 

Depois de evacuado tudo que fazia mal e um banho tomado, já que estava suando álcool por todos os poros e fedia por causa disso, Jinsol voltou a se abrigar na cama, sentindo-se meio adoentada. Tinha exagerado demais ontem, então não iria escrever por hoje, descansaria. De qualquer forma não iria ter ânimo ou cabeça para isso quando se sentia tão nervosa à espera de uma resposta de Sooyoung e, tomando esperançosamente o celular em mãos, olhou e encontrou uma notificação dela. Ela lhe respondia. 

“Realmente você é bem idiota” Uh! Ela foi direta e um tanto seca, fazendo Jinsol sentir isso em seu âmago. “Eu deveria ter entregue com o lado certo virado para cima, se eu soubesse que isso tinha a probabilidade de acontecer...” Disse mandando em seguida uma carinha resignada, que revirava os olhos e outra que batia a mão na testa. “Aliás, você não me deu bom dia.” Alerta, deixando Jinsol agitada. 

“Mas já é meio dia... Não seria ‘boa tarde’?” E, para a surpresa de Jinsol, não demoraram segundos para que a resposta viesse acompanhada de risadas. 

“Verdade, já é bem tarde. Acordou agora?” 

“Sim... Ressaca...” Dramaticamente Jinsol enviou um gif fofo de uma carinha meio adoentada, até que lembrou de algo. “Então, você perdoa minha idiotice ou não? Fui ‘convincente’?” Ela estava impaciente, admitia, vê-la mudando de assunto era divertido, mas não fazia bem ao seu lado ansioso. 

“Hmmm... Eu tô no meu horário de almoço e ele está acabando agora, neste minuto, te respondo quando meu turno acabar” Ela responde tranquilamente e Jinsol pula da cama, voltando a se sentar. 

“E que horas seria isso?” 

“Umas sete e meia, por aí...” Jinsol bufou indignada, queria a resposta agora, mas teve que engolir em seco ao ler a próxima mensagem. “Tome isso como minha vingança. Até mais tarde!” 

Manda um emoji lançando um beijo e então é assim que Sooyoung desaparece, para choque de Jinsol que ficou a ver navios. Ela realmente havia abandonado a conversa. Uma vingança, é? Bem jogado. Jinsol não ia imaginar que Sooyoung pudesse ser vingativa daquela maneira, mas, pensando pelo lado positivo, por mais que tivesse passado tanto nervoso, ela parecia ser uma pessoa extremamente agradável de se conversar. Tanto que nem sentiu aquela necessidade de forçar a conversa, principalmente de maquiar suas respostas para que nada pudesse desagradá-la. Sooyoung parecia ser uma pessoa muito direta e, o que ela não imaginaria, uma coisa que descobriu logo mais tarde, é uma pessoa bastante honesta, embora não fosse rude. 

Sua resposta realmente veio às sete e meia da noite, aliás, Sooyoung a perdoou, disse que havia acreditado em sua resposta muito bem fundamentada, principalmente depois de escutar sua explicação do que havia feito na noite anterior, rindo muito quanto mais se aprofundava nas brincadeiras e situações inusitadas que Jinsol passou junto com as amigas. Foi uma conversa divertida, sem pressa para acabar, se estendendo até tarde da noite. Mas uma hora teve que se despedir, pois ela iria dormir cedo, precisava acordar de manhãzinha para ir trabalhar; nos sábados Sooyoung trabalhava por meio expediente, das sete até o meio-dia e tinha folga no domingo e segunda. Tudo muito pautado e cronometrado, mas parecia adorar seu emprego. Ao menos admitiu que lhe pagavam bem, então era o suficiente para se manter. 

Em pouco tempo de conversa, Jinsol passou a sentir a necessidade de saber mais, Sooyoung tinha um jeito engraçado de rebater suas respostas, fazendo perguntas pautadas e cheias de piadas de duplo sentido, não era muito obscena e nem mal-educada, mantinha a classe enquanto fazia piada de certas situações. No final de semana elas se falaram muito, mais no domingo, o primeiro dia de sua folga, na segunda-feira já estavam mandando áudios e então, durante a semana, antes de ir dormir, assim que chegava em casa, Jinsol recebia sua ligação. 

Para ela esses momentos eram sempre os melhores, a voz de Sooyoung era tranquila e tinha um tom morno, como se a abraçasse. Nas ligações podia escutá-la fazer seu jantar e andar pela sua casa, tentando imaginar tudo que fazia e em como era sua casa, sua cozinha e a roupa que usava, Jinsol se pegava dentro de devaneios que, infundadamente, poderiam ocorrer caso um dia fiquem juntas. Certamente adoraria experimentar alguma comida sua, ela dizia fazer um ótimo bulgogi que aprendeu da falecida avó, então adoraria saber se isso era verdade. 

No entanto, como sempre, isso acabava ficando na imaginação de Jinsol, que se acanhava ao perceber que estava sonhando acordada quando Sooyoung chamava sua atenção, perguntando se ela havia dormido. Jinsol respondia indignada sua acusação, jamais iria dormir durante uma ligação sua, tomando-a como preciosa, mas isso acabou acontecendo na quinta-feira. Foi uma quinta completamente anormal, havia chovido a manhã inteira e, por causa disso ficou indisposta o dia inteiro. Havia contraído um resfriado e por causa dele não pode falar com Sooyoung, muito menos agradecer pela atenção que lhe deu durante o dia, parecendo preocupada com sua saúde. 

Assim que acordou, no dia seguinte, teve de se desculpar várias e várias vezes, não querendo dar a impressão de que havia se entediado e ser muito menos rude, pois cada momento que estavam tendo se tornava cada vez mais precioso e se assustava ao sentir que, talvez, estivesse indo rápido demais. Não queria ser apressada. 

Sooyoung deu uma resposta muito vaga, coisa que triplicou o incômodo de Jinsol naquele dia, porém, antes do jantar, pouco antes do horário em que Sooyoung saía do trabalho, a campainha de sua casa tocou e sua mãe apareceu dentro do quarto com uma sacola de delivery. Ela trazia canja comprada num restaurante muito bom da região, bastante famoso pelo tempero rico, que garantiam ressuscitar até morto! Jinsol ficou profundamente agradecida à sua mãe, acreditando que tinha sido ela a pedir seu jantar para melhorar o resfriado, no entanto foi surpreendida quando ela o negou. Tinha achado que foi ela quem havia comprado, pois o cara que havia entregue a comida havia dito que era para ela. E, quando Jinsol abriu o pacote, assim que sua mãe saiu do quarto, encontrou uma nota que desejava melhoras. Reconhecia aquela letra, ainda que da vez em que a viu estava um pouco tremida e garranchada, aquela era uma mensagem de Sooyoung. Ela havia comprado a canja. 

Tocada, assim que Sooyoung ligou para ela, mantendo aquela rotina de ligações, não soube sequer como agradecer, sentindo-se profundamente envergonhada. 

— Prometo te dar o que você desejar como pagamento por isso! – Jinsol prometeu, pois, assim que leu sua nota, procurou o nome do restaurante e viu o preço daquela canja, que por sinal estava divina. A comida não fui barata... 

— Hmm – Jinsol percebia que Sooyoung tinha essa mania, murmurava toda vez que parava para pensar, chegando até mesmo se expressar assim através das mensagens. – Que tal você me pagar um encontro? 

Sua oferta pegou Jinsol completamente desprevenida, deixando-a sem palavras por um instante, até que, gaguejando, o que a deixou mais envergonhada, confirmou que iria sim pagar um encontro! Ela não era doida de recusar. 

— Tem em mente o dia e a hora? – Perguntou ainda nervosa, mas sorrindo de orelha a orelha. 

— Apenas prepare o bolso, meu bem, depois te dou mais informações... 

E, foi assim, que Jinsol conseguiu um encontro com Sooyoung.


	4. O que se esperar de um encontro?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinsol sempre foi de viver paixões. Sonhadora e até mesmo romântica, tinha uma visão muito especial do amor que nunca saboreou por inteiro, vivendo de frustrações atrás de frustrações, em relações que não tinham pé ou cabeça, quando conheceu Sooyoung, a barista que trabalha na sua cafeteria preferida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aqui se inicia de vez o romance, depois desses capítulos introdutórios skdjksadjaskd sou assim, demoradaann

Pela primeira vez em sua vida, desde a formatura, Jinsol percebeu algo extraordinário que nunca pensou acontecer! 

E que coisa seria essa? 

Bom, ela percebeu que defender sua tese em frente a um colegiado de mestres e professores foi a coisa mais fácil da sua vida se comparado ao nervoso que sentia neste momento. 

A barriga estava embrulhada fazia horas e cabeça girava e girava, inquieta, sem parar num canto para que pudesse respirar tranquilamente, pensando em mil e uma coisas. Mas não só isso! Sequer sabia o que fazer ou pensar, tinha tido uma noite mal dormida e para piorar a situação, cada minuto que via passar no relógio era motivo para entrar em pânico e recorrer a ajuda de suas amigas. Afinal, hoje ela teria seu primeiro encontro com Ha Sooyoung, a barista do seu café predileto, e definitivamente esperava que esse não fosse o último, por isso estava tão nervosa com o futuro encontro. Ao menos decidiu se aproveitar de Jungeun que namorava Jiwoo há quase três anos, pedindo por dicas cruciais para o encontro. O que deveria dizer, esperar ou fazer? Como puxar assunto e não parecer uma pessoa desinteressante? 

Eu sou desinteressante? – se questionava constantemente, presa nessa interminável dúvida. 

Jinsol não somente criou cenários em sua cabeça, como também os treinou em voz alta, tudo para não perder a pose e acabar gaguejando feito uma idiota, se comportando adequadamente. Com Jungeun colado ao telefone questionou como deveria se vestir para um primeiro encontro, se deveria usar algum perfume especial ou uma joia chique, e a dica de Jungeun foi muito simples: que não usasse a “horrível calça de pijama verde-limão” que tinha guardado em seu guarda-roupa. Uma dica que tomou como essencial, visto que odiava aquela peça de roupa, disse até mesmo querer queimar seus olhos toda vez que a encontrava usando aquela calça. Sua resposta fervia o sangue de Jinsol que rebatia suas palavras como uma heresia, baita de uma blasfêmia! Não tinha como aquela calça ser horrorosa, era sua preferida por ser confortável para usar em qualquer ocasião que não exigisse um decoro de vestimenta, no entanto admitiu que seria exagerado usá-la no primeiro encontro. Não seria uma boa impressão... Talvez? 

De qualquer maneira, tomou aquele aviso e escolheu sua roupa para a noite; como está muito frio, a previsão do tempo alertava que poderia nevar, mas não confiava que fosse para tanto, escolheu uma roupa quente e um pouco mais formal, diria ela. Uma blusa preta de mangas longas e gola alta, calça jeans e um sapato fechado com um salto não muito alto e refinado, perfeito para andar de maneira elegante e confortável. 

Maior demora aconteceu para decidir o que usaria como acessório e findou por escolher um colar que tinha um solitário brilhante, pensou em pôr anéis e até colocou lentes de contato para não precisar usar os óculos que achava horroroso, embora não tivesse a melhor visão mesmo com suas lentes de grau. Apanhou uma bolsa, jogou tudo que precisaria dentro e, antes de pegar o casaco pendurado nas costas da cadeira, lembrou-se de pôr mais perfume, poderia estar exagerando, mas queria ter certeza de que estava cheirosa. Um pouco de perfume nunca era demais... 

Respirando fundo seguiu para fora do quarto, tomando o máximo de coragem que tinha antes de sair, esbarrando com a família pelo caminho. Eles recolhiam a louça do jantar que Jinsol acabou pulando porque estava tão nervosa que sequer sentia fome. 

— Vou chegar um pouco mais tarde hoje... – Alertou enquanto parava em frente ao espelho que ficava na parede da sala de estar, vendo se sua franja não estava fora de lugar, fazia uma última checagem. 

— Vai para onde desse jeito? – Seu pai indagou, franzindo as sobrancelhas. 

O Sr. Jung estava intrigado com o fato de sentir de longe o perfume da filha e vê-la tão bem arrumada fazia com que suspeitasse de algo e principalmente duvidasse de onde poderia estar indo. Aliás, já eram quase nove da noite, estava saindo mais tarde que o comum. Sua maior preocupação era que Jinsol fosse beber, não gostava de ver seus filhos bebendo embora não fosse proibi-los. Todos eram adultos! 

— Sair com minha amiga – Jinsol respondeu sem querer dar detalhes, sabendo que quanto mais falasse, seus pais iriam suspeitar de algo e criar ideias antecipadas, geralmente preocupantes, sobre onde irá. 

Olhando a hora no relógio de pulso tomou um susto ao ver que estava quase na hora de pegar o metrô, precisava se apressar. 

— Parece mais um encontro... – De longe escutou seu irmão resmungar com o pai, atraindo sua atenção. 

Vergonha subiu pelo rosto de Jinsol, ardendo-o, ao mesmo tempo que o fuzilou com os olhos para que se calasse. Se ele continuasse a falar aquele tipo de coisa, darias asas ao imaginário do pai e corda para as ilusões de sua mãe. 

Pena que foi tarde demais, o estrago foi feito. Sua mãe parou imediatamente o que fazia e depois de enxugar as mãos no avental, se aproximou da filha e a ajudou arrumar seu cabelo, dando batidinhas em seu ombro, olhando-a com um misto de orgulho e admiração por vê-la tão crescida. Às vezes em sua mente passava o sentimento da saudade por vê-los adultos, lembrando-se carinhosamente quando seus filhos cabiam em seus braços e se aninhavam neles antes de dormir. 

— Cuidado com a vida minha filha, nunca sabemos as intenções dos outros – a abraça fortemente e, discretamente, averiguando se seu marido e filho estavam as escutando, sussurrou em seu ouvido. – Que seu pai não me ouça, mas se for transar use proteção. Juízo! 

Encerrou com um beijo em sua bochecha, retornando para a pia, recebendo ajuda do marido enquanto lavava a louça. 

Jinsol ficou boquiaberta, perplexa e mortificada com o que havia escutado de sua mãe; ela não tinha um relacionamento muito aberto com seus pais, ambos eram muito rígidos sobre esses assuntos tidos como “liberais”, e sabia muito bem que o maior desejo de sua mãe era que ela apenas dormisse com um cara que fosse seu marido. Um reflexo do que desejava ter feito quando mais nova, já que havia engravidado na adolescência do seu esposo, é claro que isso não significava que se arrependia da família que tinha, apenas não desejava ver a filha seguindo por esse caminho ainda tão jovem! De qualquer forma, seja qual for sua intenção, Jinsol ficava profundamente tocada com aquela pequena mudança, embora não seja a abertura necessária para que chegasse e contasse para sua mãe que se interessava por pessoas, e que às vezes dormia com elas, nunca precisando ter algo muito sério e que, talvez, não fosse se casar. Pelo menos não tinha a intenção de constituir uma família, por agora. 

Antes que as coisas pudessem sair do controle, sentindo o rosto arder de vergonha, seguiu para fora da casa, tendo que correr para pegar a tempo o metrô. Por sorte chegou na plataforma quase antes do último anuncio de embarque. Jinsol tomava a direção de um bar em Hongdae, Sooyoung havia marcado que se encontrassem por lá, um lugar que ficava praticamente meia hora de viagem de metrô, então precisava ficar atenta aos horários e esperava, com todas suas forças, que tudo hoje desse certo. 

Chegando no bar, Jinsol quase dá meia-volta e retorna para casa. 

Como se não bastasse o nervoso que sentia, o lugar parecia ser chique e muito bem frequentado, as luzes eram mais fracas e passava um tom intimista, quente e agradável para um final de noite, a música que tocava no ambiente não era muito alta, perfeita para conversas, músicas que eram muito atrativas. Por mais que tivesse adorado o ambiente, a estética e tudo mais, sentia que poderia não se encaixar ali e talvez estivesse muito mal vestida para ficar. Bom, ninguém a olhou de maneira estranha quando entrou pela porta, sendo recebida por um atendente que perguntou se gostaria de ajuda para escolher uma mesa. Jinsol sorriu nervosamente para o educado e atencioso rapaz, negando sua ajuda ao alertar que estava à procura de alguém, Sooyoung tinha enviado previamente uma mensagem dizendo que havia chegado, então deveria procurá-la. Ao menos o bar não estava muito cheio, seria mais fácil encontrá-la, e antes que pudesse sair pelas mesas a procurando, encontrou Sooyoung sentada numa das mesas perto da parede. 

Automaticamente o corpo de Jinsol travou no meio do caminho, incerta do que deveria dizer ao cumprimentá-la, as mãos tremendo e suando de nervoso, e sem que esperasse seus olhos se encontram, silenciando sua mente. 

Mesmo daquela distância Jinsol sentiu um forte baque no peito ao ver sua beleza, em como parecia brilhar em tão pouca luz, os olhos grandes e calorosos, sorrindo Sooyoung acenou sabendo que seus olhos tinham se encontrado e sem saída Jinsol teve de ir até ela mesmo se sentindo intimidada. Como poderia chegar aos pés de tamanha beleza? Seus olhos não viram muita coisa além dela, estava completamente hipnotizada. 

— Ei! – Sooyoung a cumprimentou animada, levantando-se da mesa tão rapidamente que quase esbarrou na mesa, por uns segundos pareceu ponderar, mas logo a abraçou quando estava perto. Um abraço quente e macio que derreteu qualquer nervosismo de Jinsol. De tão perto Jinsol pode confirmar que ela era muito cheirosa, inebriando-se. – Melhorou do resfriado? 

Por mais que ainda estivesse nervosa, Jinsol terminou rindo de Sooyoung, pois sempre fazia essa pergunta mesmo tendo confirmado que “sim” várias vezes. Seu resfriado havia se curado há dois dias atrás e ainda assim se preocupava. Apesar de ser divertido ter noção disso, Jinsol sentia algo bater feliz no peito com tamanha preocupação iluminando seus olhos castanhos, o corpo amolecendo, em breve desabaria, precisava se sentar. 

Tomando meio que controle da situação, Sooyoung oferece um assento na mesa, o banco tinha o formato em “u”, porém Jinsol escolheu se sentar na ponta e viu Sooyoung tomar a outra à sua frente, ainda o sorrindo. Um sorriso tão tímido e doce, que ficou embasbacada ao admirá-lo. 

Tudo poderia estar acontecendo muito rápido, mas Jinsol não achava isso como uma coisa negativa, o procedimento e as coisas que tinha simulado dizer quando a encontrasse foram por água abaixo assim que a viu. A mente entrou em branco, não lembrava de muita coisa além de respirar constantemente, teria de improvisar, o coração batia tão rápido quanto uma locomotiva. Primeiramente tentou se habituar ao lugar, olhando ao redor, para então os olhos insistir em cair sobre Sooyoung e perder-se em sua beleza, estava abismada no quanto ela estava bonita naquela noite, mais do que poderia imaginar, superando qualquer de suas expectativas. Para aquela noite ela tinha produzido cachos nos cabelos lisos e tingido os lábios com um batom avermelhado, e a roupa que usava... Uau! Jinsol por pouco não ficava distraída com tamanha elegância, as curvas marcadas pelo vestido que moldava no corpo magro e alto. Se encontrava sem palavras aquela noite. 

Seus olhos voltam a se encontrar por um momento quando ambas estavam sem saber o que dizer, por mais que nenhuma dissesse, uma estava mais nervosa que a outra. 

— Você está muito calada hoje, Jinsol. Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Indagou quando percebeu que precisava dizer algo, puxando para si a tarefa. 

— Aconteceu nada... Só estou um pouco nervosa – respondeu da maneira mais sincera possível, surpreendendo-a, as duas terminam rindo em conjunto já que compartilhavam do mesmo sentimento. Chegava a ser estranho pensar que era muito fácil falar através de mensagens e de ligações, e cara a cara travar daquela maneira! Sequer eram desconhecidas, então por que cada uma travada em seu canto, sem saber o que fazer? Engolindo em seco, Jinsol tomou coragem para continuar: – Você está linda! 

O rosto de Jinsol ardeu intensamente quando finalmente falou o que não saía do seu pensamento, sentindo repentinamente muito calor. Para sua sorte Sooyoung reagiu da mesma maneira, abrindo um sorriso tão doce que por muito pouco Jinsol não sentiu seu coração parar. Ela poderia parecer uma mulher refinada, quente e sexy com aquele vestido, mas ainda assim existia aquela garota que conheceu no café, a mesma que usava um avental marrom-musgo que nunca combinava bem com suas roupas, e que arregaçava as mangas para trabalhar arduamente, prendendo o cabelo de maneira frouxa e desleixada, preocupada demais em servir os pedidos a tempo. Uma dualidade que Jinsol adorou conhecer. 

E, assim, progressivamente, deram continuidade à noite, lançando uns elogios aqui e ali, fazendo brincadeiras para aliviar o clima que ainda estava meio tenso e nervoso. Jinsol pegou o cardápio e quase se engasgou ao ver os preços, as bebidas eram em conta, mas as comidas terrivelmente caras para serem petiscos, pareciam ter o preço de pratos executivos de restaurantes em Gangnam. Ela olhou Sooyoung e se perguntou do quão eram refinados seus gostos para exigir vir num lugar assim, realmente deveria ganhar bem como barista para poder pagar coisas desse porte, até mesmo aquela canja tinha sido cara... Entretanto, Jinsol decidiu não se levar por seu lado muquirana, iria machucar seu bolso hoje, pois aquela garota valia muito à pena. Deixou que ela escolhesse as bebidas, querendo entender seu gosto e acabou rindo aliviada ao ver que parecia tão perdida quanto ela. Notando sua risada, Sooyoung admitiu que nunca pisou naquele lugar, apenas o sugeriu porque achava que fosse o tipo de lugar que ela andaria. Mas que coisa! 

Jinsol começou a gargalhar ao perceber o quanto aquilo tinha sido culpa da desinformação, até porque não poderia pagar sempre por saídas assim, embora adorasse se mimar de vez em quando com algo muito caro. Era simples de qualquer maneira, preferia economizar e assim que disse isso, viu Sooyoung se encostar no banco com uma expressão aliviada. Nada melhor que ter duas pessoas com os mesmos sabores e dissabores, eram equivalentes. Ajudava em muita coisa. 

Como já estavam ali, Jinsol começou a fazer seus pedidos, no início achou que não consumiriam muito ali, mas de acordo em que começaram a beber e comer os petiscos, elas foram perdendo a conta, ainda que não muita, sempre mantendo a vigilância sobre a outra. E, sem que percebessem, quanto mais relaxadas ficavam e mais bebidas consumiam, a necessidade de ficar perto começava a aflorar insistentemente. Era pulsante e exigente, a distância no banco começava a parecer irritante e desnecessária, então pouco a pouco foram se aproximando, encontrando-se no meio. Bastava um atrito de braços e pernas para deixar mais evidente que havia uma tensão entre elas, estremecendo a cada olhadela, mas ninguém avançava. Pareciam relutar, existia forte receio em atravessar limites jamais impostos. Elas não enxergavam o desejo. 

— Você é muito bonita, sabia? – Sooyoung fala se voltando em sua direção, deixando Jinsol encabulada, que negou sua constatação. – É sério! Te acho linda, seu rosto me chamou atenção desde a primeira vez em que te atendi... 

— Mesmo eu usando aqueles óculos? – Jinsol estava incrédula. 

— O que tem seus óculos? Eles te deixam mais linda e olha eu não estou mentindo, nunca minto! 

Para Jinsol era inacreditável escutar alguém que dizer que a achava linda com seus óculos, sendo que sempre sofreu na adolescência por usar óculos. Foram tantas vezes que zoaram sua aparência que chegou um momento em que simplesmente terminou se fechando em si mesma, até finalmente se formar. Nessa época preocupou-se em estudar, já que se beleza não tinha, teria de ser inteligente. No entanto sua autoestima deu uma melhorada quando começou a usar maquiagem no final da adolescência, chegando a ter mais confiança quando descoloriu o cabelo, se tornando loura. Ela somente foi ter seu primeiro namorado quando trocou os óculos por lentes de contato. Definitivamente esse era um assunto complicado para ela, mas escutar algo assim com tanta sinceridade a deixava sem respostas. Quis se desmerecer e contar o quanto era totalmente o oposto, mas somente abriu um sorriso e a olhou atentamente, o coração continuava batendo, mas não o sentia mais. 

— Quê? – Repentinamente seu olhar pareceu desconcertar Sooyoung, que arranjou uma desculpa para escapar dos seus olhos enquanto finalizava sua bebida. 

— Você é fofa... – Dessa maneira Jinsol dá o troco. 

Era a vez de Sooyoung corar fortemente, mesmo que sob aquela luz mais fraca, dava para ver a vermelhidão subindo pelo seu pescoço, entretanto quis parecer o contrário e que não havia sido afetada por isso, abrindo um atuado sorriso. Essa era sua expressão brincalhona, usava constantemente do humor para camuflar sua timidez. 

— Ouço isso muitas vezes – fala em tom de provocação e por um instante Jinsol realmente se sentiu provocada, tanto que iria perguntar quem até vê-la continuar. – Mamãe me chama de fofa toda hora. 

Jinsol revira os olhos e beberica da bebida em seu copo, vendo-a acompanhá-la com uma risada. 

A atmosfera poderia ter permanecido tranquila e leve depois daquela piada, mas assim que inevitavelmente seus sorrisos vão esvanecendo, a tensão sobe, cobrindo seus corpos, e ainda mais em tão pouca distância, seus olhos se encontram facilmente como ímãs. Jinsol engole em seco ao se sentir tentada ao olhar sua boca, querendo provar daqueles lábios cheios, sentindo isso no fundo do coração que batia forte, notando Sooyoung mudar sua postura e, lentamente, seu corpo vir se aproximando, como se um campo magnético a atraísse. Seu corpo amolece e tudo começa a desintegrar, os rostos perto de se tocar... teria acontecido um beijo se o rapaz que as atendia não tivesse aparecido do nada, pedindo desculpas pela intromissão, questionando se iriam pedir algo a cozinha que estava fechando. O bar continuaria funcionando, porém, repentinamente, como se saindo do mundinho criado por elas, perceberam que havia poucas pessoas dentro do bar e que, muito em breve, aquele lugar fecharia. O tempo havia acabado. 

Surpreendida com isso, Sooyoung procura seu celular e olha as horas, elas precisavam ir embora ou Jinsol poderia perder o trem de volta para casa, entretanto Jinsol não se importava com isso, nem queria ir embora ainda, só que Sooyoung não aceitou sua resposta. Queria que ela fosse em segurança para casa, por isso pediu a conta ao rapaz. Entre elas aconteceu um pequeno desacordo na hora de pagar a conta, Sooyoung se ofereceu para pagar tudo, enquanto Jinsol, não se importando com o preço decidiu que pagaria tudo. No final ninguém venceu, elas tiveram que chegar num consenso, indo rachar a conta. 

Sooyoung não ficou completamente satisfeita, assim como Jinsol, e prometeu que pagaria a conta da próxima vez em que sair num encontro, pegando-a desprevenida, pois isso certamente era uma promessa de que haveria mais um encontro. 

Elas andaram um pouco pela noite fria da cidade, o vento enregelante e cada vez mais próximo do negativo, as duas não sentiam necessariamente frio. Jinsol queria bater perna para se livrar da sensação de estar bêbada para chegar em casa bem, só que a sensação não passava completamente, estava sentindo algo muito bom dominar o peito e uma certa relutância em ir embora. Para aumentar o tempo de caminhada com Sooyoung ao lado, se ofereceu para deixá-la em casa, tendo de convencê-la de permitir que ao menos a deixasse até o meio do caminho. Durante a caminhada do início da madrugada, corajosamente perguntou se poderia segurar sua mão, era uma coragem erguida pelo álcool, mas isso não tirava sua validade, as intenções eram sinceras, e sorrindo agraciada pelo pedido, principalmente com o frio que estava fazendo, Sooyoung oferece sua mão. Andar de mãos dadas era algo que Jinsol raramente fazia, mas percebia que era terrivelmente agradável, ainda mais ao sentir Sooyoung entrelaçar seus dedos, arrastando-a pelo caminho. 

Ambas se sentiam por fora desse mundo e daquelas ruas, como se fossem somente elas e a noite, mas a caminhada não teve muito tempo de duração, Sooyoung não morava longe do bar, coisa que deixou um gostinho meio amargo para Jinsol que queria estender o momento. Elas se entreolham parando uma em frente a outra, ainda sem apartar as mãos, estendendo o tempo o máximo que podiam. 

Nesse instante, Jinsol notou algo branco caindo do céu sob suas cabeças e erguendo seu olhar viu que começava a nevar. A previsão do tempo estava certa, essa era a primeira neve do ano. 

Sorrindo bobamente, aponta o floco de neve que lentamente caía sobre a cabeça de Sooyoung sem perceber sua rápida aproximação, olhando-a surpreendida quando tarde demais, o que sentiu em seguida foram lábios pressionados contra os seus. O corpo estremeceu antes de adormecer, fora um beijo foi levemente gelado e com gosto da neve que fracamente caía sobre suas cabeças, até derreter juntamente com ela, suspirando com o calor que sentiu subir pelo corpo. Vontade se estabeleceu entre elas, aquilo não foi apenas um encontrar de lábios, na verdade era a confirmação que Jinsol precisava de que Sooyoung era a pessoa que buscava. O beijo tinha um forte sabor de álcool e incertezas, mas isso não tirava sua doçura e ardor quando delicadamente Sooyoung tomou seu rosto nas mãos para que não escapasse, sem saber que Jinsol não seria capaz disso, retrucando-a ao envolver seus braços na cintura. 

No entanto, assim como aquele encontro, o beijo não teve uma longa duração embora elas quisessem mais e mais, dava para sentir isso, era palpável. Foi uma lástima que isso tenha acontecido, mas ali, enquanto tinha que se despedir dela, Jinsol sentiu que havia uma promessa de mais. Apenas precisavam de tempo.


End file.
